poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders and The Return of Jafar
The Irelanders and The Return of Jafar is the 35th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot One year after the events of the first film, Aladdin and Abu have settled in the palace with Princess Jasmine and her father, the Sultan. Still yearning for adventures, Aladdin foils the robbery of a group of criminals led by Abis Mal, stealing their loot and returning it to the people of Agrabah. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago escapes from Jafar's lamp and refuses to heed Jafar's demands to free him too, instead throwing the lamp into a well and returning to Agrabah, hoping to get close to Aladdin and return to the palace. During a confrontation with Aladdin and Abu, the three are attacked by Abis Mal and his men, and Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin's life. In gratitude, Aladdin keeps Iago on the palace grounds, promising to speak with the Sultan on his behalf. Abis Mal accidentally finds and takes possession of Jafar after finding his lamp in the well. Hindered by his incompetent master, Jafar manipulates Abis Mal into wasting his first two wishes, and enlists his help in taking revenge on Aladdin in exchange for granting him a special third wish. Abis Mal, still desiring revenge on Aladdin, agrees. At the palace, the Genie returns after seeing the world, having missed his friends greatly, and at the evening banquet the Sultan announces his intention to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Iago is revealed, however, when Abu and Rajah chase him into the banquet. Aladdin desperately speaks up for Iago and convinces the Sultan to spare him, but Jasmine is left heartbroken that Aladdin did not confide in her. Genie and Iago help them reconcile, and Jasmine agrees to give Iago a chance. As Iago begins to grow fond of Aladdin, Jafar sneaks into the palace with Abis Mal's help and confronts him, coercing him into helping him take revenge on Aladdin. Iago reluctantly agrees and arranges a trip for Aladdin and Sultan to a waterfall. Jafar captures Genie and Abu and then goes for Sultan, locking them all in the dungeon and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's alleged murder by posing as Jasmine, sentencing him to execution. Iago has a change of heart and frees the Genie, enabling him to save Aladdin in time. Though Agrabah is now under Jafar's control, Aladdin vows to stop him by destroying his lamp, the only way to kill Jafar, while Iago decides to leave altogether. Aladdin and the group confront Jafar in the treasure room just before Abis Mal can wish him free. In the ensuing fight, Jafar transforms into his Genie form, incapacitates the Genie, shatters Carpet and traps Aladdin in a pool of lava. Iago intervenes and grabs the lamp; he is severely injured by Jafar, but stays conscious long enough to kick the lamp into the lava, destroying it and Jafar once and for all. Aladdin rescues Iago, and they all get to safety as Jafar's magic is undone, restoring Carpet. With Jafar gone, Iago is accepted into the palace, but Aladdin ultimately declines the Sultan's offer to become Vizier, instead opting to see the world with Jasmine, to Iago's chagrin. A post-credits scene reveals Abis Mal to have survived, though stuck in a tree and finally realizing that his third wish will never be granted. Trivia * Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Fu Fu, Luigi Bellini, Maisie Lockwood, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Queen Chrysalis, Robbie Rotten, Raffuzio Pulpo, Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo will guest star in this film. * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Queen Chrysalis, Robbie Rotten, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo and Raffuzio Pulpo will work for Jafar and Abis Mal in this film. * The Demon Sorcerers, Y'Lyntians, Foot Mystic, Krystella, Klay, Lord Van Bloot, The''' '''M'arrillian Tribe, The Shadow Magi, The Ethos, The Order of Infinis, The Snake Men, Kaossandra, Chaos and Strykore will guest star in the bonus end of the film. * Iago joins the Irelanders at the end of this film. * The storyline continues in The Irelanders meets Aladdin (TV Series). Transcript * The Irelanders and The Return of Jafar/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series